


Flexible

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru stretches every morning. He is very, very flexible. Not that Pavel has been watching or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

Hikaru is stretching. Again.

Oh, god.

He does this every, single morning. It's part of his routine. He's in extremely good shape and is diligent about maintaining his health and flexibility. Hikaru is very flexible.

Very, very flexible.

Pavel takes off his towel and keeps his back turned to Hikaru's side of the room as he quickly pulls on a clean pair of underwear. He wouldn't want Hikaru to see that he's becoming aroused. Not that Hikaru can see him at the moment, as he is currently bent double, his upper body parallel with his lower, his hands gripping his ankles, his face peeking through his spread legs, eyes closed. If Pavel were to turn around now, he would have a perfect view of Hikaru's ass. But he isn't going to do that, because he is not a masochist. No, he isn't. He's going to continue getting dressed for the day and completely ignore his roommate until Hikaru is finished stretching. Yes, he is. That's what he's going to do.

The glance over his shoulder happens so quickly, he can't stop it. And there is Hikaru, in his thin, white pajama pants and nothing else, ass in the air, face as calm and peaceful as you please, not a care in the world, no clue whatsoever that he is driving his roommate to distraction.

He switches positions, but he neither looks in Pavel's direction, nor, in fact, does he even open his eyes. In one beautifully fluid movement, he slides from his bent-double position to an elegant split, his left leg out in front, his right stretched out in back. He is straight backed, with his face pointed forward. His fingertips are pressed lightly to the floor on either side of him and he breathes deeply. Pavel wonders what he is thinking. He knows Hikaru is meditating, but what does he think about when he meditates? Does he think anything at all? Pavel's mind is a constant hum of information, of ideas and questions, and he can't imagine being able to shut it all off, but he imagines that is what Hikaru does. Hikaru is amazing like that. He is the epitome of calm, and not just during this morning meditation thing that he does. He is always an easy, patient presence, and Pavel's mind comes as close to calm as it ever does when Hikaru speaks to him.

Hikaru tilts his head back, inhales slowly through his nose and then exhales through his mouth. Pavel is focused on his neck, on the graceful convex curve of his throat and on what it would be like to lick it. And then he is focused on Hikaru's shoulder and upper arm, on the gentle bulge of muscle at his bicep, imagining how firm it would feel under his thumb as he gripped it, how much firmer it would feel under pressure as Hikaru put his weight on it, bracing himself over Pavel as he slid into Pavel's waiting heat. And now Pavel is imagining Hikaru's cock, which he has seen many times, mostly flaccid, but a few times hard (morning erections can be difficult to hide from one's roommate sometimes), and it was so perfect, long and thin, the prettiest cock Pavel has ever seen, not that he goes around _looking_ or anything.

Hikaru shifts again, this time turning to face away from Pavel, his legs spread wide on either side of him now, as wide as humanly possible, a perfect middle split, and he lays his chest flat to the floor in between them. Pavel just stares. His cock is leaking pre-come inside his underwear and he is standing there holding his uniform pants with his mouth hanging open, but it's okay, because Hikaru still hasn't seen him. Pavel wonders how many lovers Hikaru has had and if any of them have experienced the benefits of having such a limber mate. Pavel wonders about all the things he and Hikaru could do together, all the different positions that would be available to them with Hikaru's flexibility. He imagines Hikaru on his back with his legs spread obscenely, offering himself to Pavel, or even in Lotus position, also on his back, his folded legs pressed to Pavel's belly as he pushes inside Hikaru's body. He wonders if anyone's ever been inside Hikaru like that. He doesn't even know if Hikaru likes men that way.

Which makes all of this fantasy and speculation pointlessly painful. Why dwell on it? It's never going to happen. So what if the expanse of Hikaru's back is smooth and creamy like caramel laid over rippling muscle? So what if Pavel wants desperately to run his tongue all the way up it? He shouldn't be thinking such things about his roommate and good friend. If Hikaru ever found out... Pavel doesn't want to think about that, so he turns away and continues getting dressed.

He hears Hikaru sigh and groan as he gets up and stretches his arms over his head. He always does that when he is finished. Pavel wants to turn around and look at him, but he doesn't dare now that Hikaru is up and has opened his eyes.

"Okay, I'm back," says Hikaru. He has said that when he stretches, he "isn't there", that Pavel should treat him as though he is elsewhere. "Did I miss anything?" He always says this. It is a silly joke; of course he hasn't missed anything, he was sitting right there the whole time. Still, he smiles his lovely smile and chuckles every time he says it. Now Pavel _has_ to look around at him to return his smile. Yes, that's the only reason why.

"No, Hikaru, of course not," Pavel says, and he can't help but notice that Hikaru's pajama pants are a little bit tented. He does his best not to stare too long, which would be weird, or look away too quickly, which would suggest he's uncomfortable seeing Hikaru this way. The comfort level and openness between them is something Pavel would never want to change.

Hikaru notices Pavel's glance downward. "Yeah, I should take care of that before I head to the showers."

"I am almost done, I will leave you alone soon," Pavel says as he pulls on his shirt. He sits on his bed, his back to the other side of the room, and starts pulling on his socks next. He needs to get out of here, not just because Hikaru needs privacy, but also because if he doesn't leave soon he's sure to say something he'll regret. His mind is always full of things, of observations and questions, and sooner or later, if Pavel is too focused on something, one of the more embarrassing thoughts will slip out.

"Hikaru," he says quietly, and he can't leave yet because he still hasn't put on his boots.

"Hm?"

"I have a question. A personal question." _Stop it,_ Pavel thinks. _It is none of your business._

"Yeah, what's up?"

 _Don't ask. Don't. He will think that you are thinking things about him, and you_ are _thinking things about him, so when you say that you are not, he will know, because you cannot lie to him._ Pavel licks his lips and asks, "Are you completely... heterosexual? I know I shouldn't ask, it's just... we are close, you and I, and... I am... curious. It is none of my business. You don't have to answer."

There is silence, then, and Pavel's heart is beating way too loudly as he ties his boots. Hikaru hasn't said anything yet. Why isn't he saying anything? Why isn't he laughing and telling Pavel to mind his own business? Why hasn't he thrown a pillow at Pavel's head? Pavel can just see it; Hikaru is standing over on his side of the room and is staring at Pavel's back in disbelief, appalled that Pavel would think he had the right to ask such a question. This is it. Their friendship has changed forever. There will be awkwardness now. And it will grow and grow until nothing of their easy, comfortable openness is left.

Well, Pavel can't sit here all day waiting for Hikaru to speak. He'll have to get up eventually. He curses himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut, takes a deep breath and finally stands. He slowly turns and nearly jumps out of his skin when he finds Hikaru standing next to his bed.

"Sorry," says Hikaru with an apologetic smile. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you there."

Pavel smiles nervously and averts his eyes. He can't look at the man now; Hikaru is too pretty and Pavel is still too hard and guilty and in love.

"Is okay," says Pavel. "I'm sorry, I should not have asked you that question."

"No, it's all right. You want to know if I like men."

Hikaru's voice is as soft and silky as ever. There isn't even a hint of anger or discomfort in it. Pavel hazards a glance at him. His dark eyes are smiling and warm like usual.

"I should not have asked," Pavel repeats.

Hikaru gives him a little half-shrug. "Dude, it's fine, really. You're right; we're close. We can talk about that stuff." Hikaru glances down for a moment, laughing his low, gentle laugh, and he rubs at his chin and puts his other hand on his hip, a movement that draws Pavel's eye down to his waist, to his flat, narrow belly and the hair leading down into his pajamas. "It's funny you should ask, actually. I've been wondering the same thing about you."

Pavel raises his eyebrows at him. "You have?"

"Yeah." Hikaru looks at him again, and his eyes and his smile are so inviting that Pavel is beginning to relax again. Their friendship will be fine. Pavel never had anything to worry about. They're _that_ close, so close they can talk about anything. It was silly to think such a question could hurt what they have. Pavel is relieved, so relieved that he thinks he will be more than happy to simply be Hikaru's friend. Anything else would be complicated anyway. This is good, what they have.

"What made you ask?" asks Hikaru, canting his head.

Pavel shrugs. "I don't know. I was just curious."

"Is there anything in particular you've noticed about me?"

Pavel immediately shakes his head, horrified. "No. No, nothing like that. You don't seem... that way or anything."

Hikaru chuckles again. "Okay. Well, the answer is... I'm flexible. You know?"

Pavel blinks at him. "What?"

"Flexible. An attractive person is an attractive person, doesn't matter what's in their pants."

Pavel can only stare. He can't figure out what to say, let alone form actual words.

"So, there it is," says Hikaru, still smiling invitingly. "So... yeah."

Pavel gulps. "Yeah."

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course it is okay. Why would it not be okay?"

Hikaru nods. "Okay. Good. I'd hate think it might make you uncomfortable or something."

Pavel shakes his head. "No. Not uncomfortable. I am happy you could tell me."

"Of course I could tell you. I don't keep things from you. I didn't mention it before because... well, there didn't seem to be much reason to. I'm glad you asked, though." Hikaru reaches out and pats Pavel's arm. He then turns and heads back to his side of the room. Pavel stares until he remembers he's supposed to be leaving.

"I am going now," he says as he heads for the door. "I have an experiment running in Engineering I need to check on before our shift begins. I will see you on the bridge."

"Okay. Hey, Pavel?"

Pavel stops at the door, which slides open for him, and he turns back. As much as his faith in his and Hikaru's friendship has been reinforced, he is still a bit jumpy. "Yes?" he asks cautiously.

Hikaru is standing by his bed, looking at him. "Mind if I ask what you are? Orientation-wise."

"Oh. Uh..." Pavel looks down and shuffles his feet. "I am... not flexible."

"Oh... wait..."

Pavel looks up at him sheepishly and finds a slightly questioning look on Hikaru's face.

"Not flexible," Hikaru echoes.

It doesn't sound like a question, but Pavel knows that it is. He shakes his head. "No. Not."

Hikaru looks like he wants to say something more, but he changes his mind and closes his mouth. Pavel wants to tell him, to clarify things for him, but something stops him, probably the fact that he's standing right in front of their open door and anyone could hear him. So, Pavel simply holds Hikaru's gaze, trying to communicate so much with just a look.

Hikaru studies him for several agonizing seconds. A little smile finally touches his lips. "So... _not_ flexible," he says again.

Pavel can't help but grin back. "No, Hikaru. Not flexible."

Hikaru's smile broadens and he nods. "I see. Well... that's good to know."

"It is?"

Hikaru nods again, and now his smile has softened and his gaze seems weighted, heavy with something almost intimate. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh." Pavel fidgets and shuffles his feet some more. "Okay. Good. I will see you on the bridge."

"Yeah. We can talk more later."

Pavel's heart skips. "Okay." He meets Hikaru's eyes again, holds his gaze for a moment, and then turns to go, stumbling over his own feet and out into the corridor. He manages not to fall over, quickly rights himself and smiles awkwardly at Hikaru, who is laughing and smiling his lovely smile. He gives Pavel a little wave just before the door slides shut. His words echo in Pavel's head: _"We can talk more later."_

Pavel heads down the corridor, never managing to wipe the smile off his face.

END


End file.
